The Cat and the Canary
"The Cat and the Canary" is the first episode of season 2 of , and the 14th episode overall. Plot Black Canary is on a stakeout and radios Wildcat to see why he isn’t there to help as they’d arranged. He is in a Meta-Brawl fight, but does not let Black Canary know. He only says he’ll be there shortly. Not willing to wait, Black Canary engages the criminals and, with her fighting ability and Canary Cry, easily defeats them. After the fight, a laptop is heard broadcasting the results of the Meta-Brawl fight with Wildcat as the winner. Black Canary is clearly stunned. Later, Green Arrow is training in the weight room of the Watchtower when the Black Canary invites him to spar with her. In the conversation before and during the spar Black Canary is flirting with Green Arrow. She also lulls him into thinking she is not a good fighter and so tricks him into helping her with something outside of league business. On a motor cycle ride there Black Canary tells Green Arrow that she is trying to get Wildcat out of Meta-Brawl fights. They try to talk Wildcat out of it, but he hears nothing of it. He says he’s tired of being treated as a has-been and all cooped up in the Watchtower. His next fight with Atomic Skull is interrupted by Green Arrow and Black Canary who try to stop the fighting. Other super villains step in and, with Wildcat, are set to defeat the heroes. Black Canary then proposes a different Meta-Brawl to Roulette where she fights Wildcat. Roulette agrees, calls off the villains, and announces the new fight. In the dressing room Black Canary tells Green Arrow that she plans to beat Wildcat to force him to quit Meta-Brawl. Green Arrow activates a sleep-gas arrow in front of her, knocks her out, and then tells Roulette that he’ll be fighting Wildcat. Green Arrow is clearly overmatched and getting beat in the ring. And he keeps goading Wildcat. Finally, Wildcat delivers a strong blow and seemingly kills Green Arrow. Watching from outside the cage, Black Canary is horrified, while Roulette is thinking of how much the fights will bring in now that they've become death matches. Wildcat, however, is still in shock over the death he caused, and announces that he's out for good. After the arena has cleared out, Black Canary is seen later kneeling over the body of Green Arrow when he revives and tells her he used a stun arrow on himself to help him seem dead. She intuits his plan: to startle Wildcat enough for him to remember the power and force he has and that he shouldn’t misplace it. Wildcat stands over admits that it worked. Black Canary then uses her Canary Cry to destroy the Meta-Brawl stadium. Back in the Watchtower, Green Arrow and Black Canary are with Wildcat as he prepares to sit with J'onn J'onzz to help him sort out his need to be in Meta-Brawl. Green Arrow then invites Black Canary for some coffee. Continuity * Green Arrow first noticed Black Canary in "Initiation". Their next "date" played a major part in the episode "Double Date". * With help from Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom, Roulette brings Meta-Brawl back in "Grudge Match." Background information Home video releases * * Justice League - The Complete Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies * The man that slides down the partition of the truck as it speeds off is sitting on the passenger's seat in the next scene. * When the truck speeds off, three thugs flee inside. However, when it skids to a halt there are four guys lying on the ground. * After Black Canary causes the truck to fall over, it does so on the driver's side, and as soon as the truck stops skidding, the driver climbs out of it. However, he would have had to climb over the passenger seat while the truck was skidding, which is impossible since there was another passenger. * When Green Arrow is in his civilian clothes he is wearing a turtleneck shirt underneath a suit jacket. However, after he takes off his jacket, he pulls his shirt down over his shoulders as it were a button-front shirt. Also, he has his elbow-length gloves underneath, although he was barehanded on previous shots. Finally, in the next scene he appears with his quiver of arrows, with no indication he was carrying it around or that he had left the building to get it. * When Green Arrow shoots a bolo arrow at two thugs, Black Canary is right behind him, but on the next side shot, Black Canary is nowhere to be seen. * When Green Arrow fires the net arrow at the Meta-Brawl contenders, Atomic Skull is in front of the group. But in the next shot, Tracer is in the lead and breaks free, with Atomic Skull behind him. Then when they start walking again, Atomic Skull is in the front again. * After Green Arrow enters the ring to fight Wildcat, he drops his quiver behind. In later scenes it is no where to be found. * Green Arrow's hat gets knocked off during his fight with Wildcat, but later on it is gone. Trivia * The episode builds on the long-running Green Arrow/Black Canary relationship prevalent in comic books. At one point, they even got married. * The guy selling tickets to Meta-Brawl bears a striking resemblance to Ali G, a character created by English comedian Sacha Baron Cohen. * The title of the episode is taken from a—completely unrelated—1922 play by John Willard. Olivia Hussey and Michael Callan (who played Metallo in the 1988 television series Superboy) starred in the most recent movie of it, in 1979. * This episode features no speaking roles for any of the original seven League members, with J'onn making a non-speaking cameo at the end. Cast Uncredited appearances * J'onn J'onzz * Atomic Skull * Bloodsport * Electrocutioner * Evil Star * Gork * Hellgrammite * Sportsmaster * Tracer Quotes Category:A to Z Cat and the Canary, The